1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system housings, and more particularly to a rotationally coupled information handling system housing hinge support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems are built in housings having a variety of configurations. A traditional clamshell configuration has a lid rotationally coupled to a main chassis portion so that the lid articulates between open and closed positions. In the open position, the lid rotates approximately 90 degrees to expose a display that presents visual information provided by processing components disposed in the main chassis portion. In the closed position, the lid rotates to bring the display against the main chassis portion to provide portability. In more recently deployed convertible configurations, portable information handling systems include a touchscreen display in a lid having rotation between a closed position and a tablet position in which the lid holds the display exposed and proximate the main chassis portion. For example, one convertible option is to rotate the lid from the closed position for 360 degrees about the main chassis portion so that the display is exposed like a tablet and resting against the bottom surface of the main chassis portion. Another option is to rotate the lid from a closed position for 90 degrees about a horizontal axis to a conventional clamshell open position, then rotate the lid or the display 180 degrees about a vertical axis so that the lid then rotates to the closed position with the display facing outward.
End users generally desire portable information handling systems that have as much processing power and battery life as is possible in as little of a housing space as is possible. Low profile portable information handling systems tend to have minimal structural support so that weight and physical dimensions are kept small. A difficulty with such low profile systems is that bezels and lid structures for holding the display tend to have torsion and additional flexure infliction points around the hinge area during opening and closing of the lid relative to the chassis. Hinge cycle testing with required repetitions of 20,000 rotations or more too often result in failure at the hinge mount due to loss of alignment gradually induced on existing hinge mounts over time. Obtaining reliable hinge structures that are inexpensive and that fit into existing manufacturing norms with acceptable yield presents a challenge with low profile information handling systems. For example, the assembly of hinges to lid and chassis structures with screws becomes difficult since the small size of the hinges and the supporting structures minimizes the available space for placing threads that the screws can engage. Minimal screw-to-thread engagement reduces the fastening strength, and reduces the structural integrity to counter torsional forces.